Smell of Blood
by Funkynary
Summary: [Je suis tellement nulle en résumés] Levi se réveille de quelques jours de repos après un combat féroce contre un titan.


_**My** **First** Chapter of My **Fucking Fiction** is Published ! _

_So, j'espère que cette mise en bouche ne sera pas la mort de mon inspiration... '.' So let's go and enjoy ! _

_Laissez des reviews ! J'en aurait besoint 3 _

_Have a good moment._

/

Le réveil.

C'est le corps engourdi et courbaturé du caporal qui le fit se rappeler de son combat de la veille. Les plaies recouvertes de bandages avaient meurtri sa peau et sa chair dans de longs écoulements de sang, le débit s'étant calmé à ces heures. Il s'assit difficilement sur le bord du lit, papilllonant légèrement des paupières, la lumière du soleil traversant ses rideaux de lin et s'épanouissant avec légèreté dans la chambre de manière brumeuse. Serrant les dents sous la douleur que lui procurait sa jambe gauche blessée, il passa une main sur sa cuisse et son genou avec lenteur, toujours dans l'émergence de son sommeil, il se leva. Levi n'aimait pas trainer au lit le matin même si pour le coup, il y avait une raison valide à son reste. Se dirigeant avec lenteur vers la salle d'eau de ses appartements et sa main droite bandée appuyée tout contre le mur, une infinité de jurons échappaient ses lèvres sous les multiples douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Une fois dans la pièce, il s'approcha du lavabo et se regarda longuement dans le miroir, croisa son propre regard gris froid et cerné. Ses yeux étaient rouges. On pouvait y observer une grande quantité de capillaires sanguins entourant ses iris, trop voyants. Il avait vraiment mal dormi. Il ouvrit doucement le débit d'eau froide, il passa ses mains en coupe juste en dessous et porta l'eau glaciale à son visage d'un air las, ses doigts frottaient doucement sa peau pâle et ses paupières douloureuses. Il réitéra le geste. Le visage trempé, son regard perçant aux fines pupilles se planta de nouveau dans le miroir et un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ne quittant pas les yeux de la glace, il attrape une serviette étendue non loin du lavabo et s'essuya le visage, des gouttelettes glissant encore le long de son cou et de ses épaules, certaines s'étant laissée mourir dessus. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux sombres lui collaient sur le front avant qu'il ne les gomine lentement en arrière, poussant un fin gémissement de douleur. Levi claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Il avait vraiment mal de partout. Il s'empara d'un geste sûr des bandages présents sur son bras et les défit histoire de voir l'état de ses plaies. Encore rougeoyantes et ensanglantées, celles-ci semblaient vraiment profondes. Une marque violette était visible au plus haut de son bras. Levi passa ses doigts dessus légèrement avant d'y appuyer pour vérifier si cette seule partie de son corps lui était épargnée par la douleur. Il soupira. La douleur était là, mais pour la bonne cause. Son fougueux combat de la veille a faillit lui faire perdre son bras, voire sa vie. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de couper la circulation sanguine de son bras après s'être pris les croc de ce Titan dessus, il y serait passé, certainement. Il avait perdu tellement de sang mais son corps se mouvait de lui-même, la rage dans le regard, les dents serrées de haine, totalement abandonné à la fureur et à la rancoeur. Il voulait le tuer. Levi serra les poings et scruta son corps tout entier dans les moindres détails. Aucune parcelle de son anatomie ne fut laissée au hasard. Il était couvert d'hématomes tous plus ou moins aussi gros que des poings fermés. Et il soupira. Encore. Scrutant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il passa le bout de son index sur sa lèvre inférieure au gout délicatement salé, elle qui la veille était nappée de son rougeoyant et vital liquide. Levi baissa les yeux par la suite et fit demi-tour, se déplaçant toujours aussi difficilement.

Il regagna sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent presque automatiquement vers sa table de chevet où s'y présentaient sa trousse de soin encore ouverte ansin que le morceau de tissu ensanglanté lui ayant, en effet, sauvé la vie. Au-dessus, accroché au mur, un cintre où était étendu son uniforme, le blason du Bataillon d'Exploration ornant fièrement sa veste. Levi l'observa longuement. Il ne présentait aucune souillure et semblait au contraire encore plus neuf qu'à l'accoutumé. Certes, il avait prévu, quelques jours plus tôt, de changer d'uniforme car celui qu'il avait partait en lambeaux, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il s'en était déjà chargé. Intrigué, il s'avança vers le mur et attrapa lentement le cintre en passant une main légère sur les tissus étendus. Sa chemise était merveilleusement repassée, blanche et immaculée, tout comme son pantalon et sa veste qui ne présentaient aucuns faux plis. Levi examina quelques instants son uniforme et posa le cintre à sa place initiale avant de doucement s'asseoir sur son lit, plissant légèrement les yeux. Un autre soupir plus las s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse choir son visage au creux de ses mains: "Fais chier, murmura-t-il, il a fallu que je le rate.". Il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son visage avant que l'une d'entre elles ne finisse par parcourir son cou et son torse glabre couvert de bandages jusqu'à son nombril. Le toucher qu'il s'offrait le détendit légèrement juste avant qu'il ne laisse choir son buste sur le matelas, fixant le plafond. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et ses yeux portés sur les moindres fissures et défauts des murs, commencèrent à se fermer. La fatigue reprenant le dessus, il s'endormit, le sommeil rythmé par son souffle brûlant et lent, la douleur ayant quitté son corps.

A son réveil, Levi se retrouva allongé sur son lit, couvert d'un drap fin. Il papillonna des yeux légèrement, couvert de maux de tête. Le regard encore brumeux, il se redressa sur les coudes, les yeux plissés:" Ah, ma tête, gegnit-il, c'est pas possible...". Portant l'une de ses mains à son front, il le caressa avant de tourner la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrant en laissant apparaitre son supérieur, le Commandant Erwin Smith, ainsi que sa subordonnée Petra Ral. Erwin était un homme grand de quarante-trois ans, d'environ un mètre quarte-ving-dix aux cheveux blonds coupés court sur la nuque avecune raie sur le côté gauche révélant une belle mèche tombant sur son oeil droit. Petra, elle, semblait minuscule à côté de cet homme à la carrure impressionnante. Elle était petite et mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre soixante. Sa belle chevelure mi-longue et rouquine mettait en valeur l'éclat de ses grands yeux noisette et sa taille fine la faisait sembler à une fille fragile, frêle. Sembler seulement.

Il fallait être plus que résistant pour faire parti du Bataillon d'Exploration, l'un des trois corps de l'armée avec avec La Garnison qui s'occupait de la protection des villes, ainsi que la Police Millitaire, spécialisée dans la protection de la Noblesse. Les expéditions sur les terres ennemies réservaient toujours de mauvaises surprises et l'effectif des soldats chutait considérablement. Il fallait un courage sans faille, une détermination hors du commun et un instinct de survie finement aiguisé sinon, la mort vous emportait aussi facilement qu'un coup de vent soulevant une feuille morte. Le danger était partout et presque inévitable au-delà des murs. _Ces murs._ Ces murs qui assuraient leur protection, à tous les humains, des Titans. Ces murs qui se sont pourtant brisés déjà deux fois de par l'apparition d'un Titan Colossal qui disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Certes, l'humain était faible mais sa soif d'information et sa détermination à éradiquer ces merdes n'avait aucunes limites, mais c'était se jeter en plein dans la gueule du loup, celui aux crocs luisants et au regard injecté de sang.

Alors que Petra fermait la porte de la chambre de Levi, le commandant prit la parole: "Comment te sens-tu ?" Sa voix était grave et l'expression de son visage était aussi ferme que chaleureuse. Après tout, il restait son ami. "La tête dans le cul, répondit le caporal, et mal de partout." Il se redressa doucement pour s'asseoir, le drap glissant le long de son torse presque entièrement bandé. Il constata que ses bandages avaient été changés et ne présentaient donc plus de traces de sang, étants d'un blanc immaculé. Levi releva ensuite la tête pour regarder Erwin: "Ca fait combien de temps... exactement ?" demanda Levi en se passant de nouveau une main sur le front avant de détourner le regard vers sa subordonnée qui tenait en main un épai tissu vert orné du blason du corps. "Deux jours depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es réveillé, et cinq depuis le jour J, affirma Erwin en se saisissant d'un tabouret non loin du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et c'est Petra qui t'a ramené à moitié mort." Ladite Petra avait le regard tourné vers le sol, silencieuse. Levi la fixait, lui-même silencieux. Il avait été sauvé, sauvé par sa subordonnée. Elle a dû risquer sa vie pour venir récupérer son corps presque inerte, elle a du toucher son sang et supporter son poids sur ses fines épaules. Levi n'en revenait pas. Malgré son expression impassible, une multitude de sentiments traversèrent le caporal. Un peu de colère, de reconnaissance, de gêne aussi. Sans le vouloir, il avait mit en danger la vie d'un membre de son escouade.

Mais Petra avait agit par pur instinct, voire par peur. Par peur ? Oui. Elle avait peur de voir le caporal se faire entièrement détruire physiquement. Elle avait vu le regard noir de jais que Levi portait à cet énorme Titan et avait aussi perçu l'afaiblissement de son corps. Il perdait son sang à grand débit et celà se voyait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire grand chose même si la haine habitait tout son corps. A cheval, la panique occupant son esprit, elle se rua au triple galop vers Levi, le récupéra sur ses épaules avant de remonter son animal et fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait réussi à éloigner son supérieur du monstre, préférant tout de même battre en retraite plutôt que devoir l'affronter seule.

Levi l'observait longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève son regard noisette et profond pour croiser celui du caporal, un regard dénué d'émotion et de reflet, comme son visage, impassible. "Petra, finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir las avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit en regardant Erwin, elle aurait pu se faire tuer. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue?". Erwin tourna son regard vers Petra. Cet échange triangulaire était profond et on pouvait y ressentir une certaine tension. Le silence trônait car Erwin ne répondit pas. Pas sur le moment. Il scruta Petra longuement comme s'il cherchait ses mot puis regarda Levi." Elle a fait preuve de bravoure, même si elle a été aveuglée par ses émotions et qu'elle est allée te chercher sans réfléchir." Petra ferma les yeux en même temps que Levi, silencieuse malgré elle. Elle voulait s'excuser, s'excuser d'avoir risqué sa vie, s'excuser d'avoir à l'instant inquiété Levi, mais la "faute" était commise. Rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle resta là, figée, les mots toujours accrochés à sa langue, sa bouche refusant de s'ouvrir. Elle se sentit mal.


End file.
